


Wineglasses

by EMMegs



Series: 2010 drabbles [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMMegs/pseuds/EMMegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about wineglasses that brought people together. “You make it sound like a horrible thing,” she said with annoyance. “It isn't,” he stated with an amused smirk. “In fact, it was one of the happiest moments of my life.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wineglasses

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from 2010. That seems to be my really big drabble year.

There was something about wineglasses that brought people together. They drank out of wineglasses while laughing with friends at small parties. They celebrated various holidays with a wineglass in hand and a cheer to the toast.

Perhaps the most memorable time that Haruhi could ever remember wineglasses being used was the night she'd married her husband.

He'd been staring at her the entire time. Even as he poured the traditional wine into their glasses, he stared at  _her_. She felt a shiver run down her spine at the intensity of his gaze. And he didn't even spill a drop on the pristine white table cloth.  _Perfectionist_ , she thought almost scornfully, but the thought was quickly banished when he tossed one of his genuine smiles at her.

The best man had taken it upon himself to make the toast, seeing as her newly acquired husband was otherwise distracted. She returned his smile with her own small one and took the glass that he handed her.

She tuned out the eccentric blonde and rolled her eyes at the dark-haired man standing next to her. He held back a snort and took her hand with his free one, squeezing it gently. Finally, their gaze was broken when cheers broke out and glasses clanked together.

He took the opportunity to swoop in and kiss her before taking a sip from his glass.

Haruhi shook the memory from her head with a smile. "Kyoya!" she called from the attic where she was rummaging around and cleaning up a bit. Four months from that day and it seemed like it had been so much longer. Like she'd been Mrs. Ohtori for four years. She picked up the two wineglasses and pushed herself up off the floor.

She met him at the bottom of the ladder with a kiss. "You do know that you could just get one of the maids to clean out the attic right?"

She scoffed lightly as his arm found its way around her waist. "But if I did that then I wouldn't be able to relive the memories some of this stuff is bringing up."

He rose a questioning eyebrow at her to which she replied by holding up two familiar wineglasses that had their names and wedding date engraved on the sides. "Ah," he murmured with slight surprise, " _Those_ memories."

"You make it sound like a horrible thing," she said with annoyance.

"It isn't," he stated with an amused smirk. "In fact, it was one of the happiest moments of my life."

Haruhi Ohtori shook her head at her husband. "Don't sound so unhappy then," she replied teasingly as she strode away from him to the kitchen with the wineglasses still in hand.


End file.
